The stories of Lust
by Deepstar911
Summary: Two Clans; RapeClan and ToyClan, two divided clans that may seem as one. They did use to be one full clan - LoveClan - The clan of Lust, Love and Rape. Though many cats were being produced in the Clan, and before long it was running with cats. Loveclan then divided into two separate Clans; Rapeclan and Toyclan. They may have separate borders, but does that really mean anything?
1. Rape x Toy

**Hullo! Deepstar911 Here. Please leave a review in the comments, and tell me in messages or comments if you want to have any Cats in FishClan or Sleuthclan! The Chapters are long and sorry for that, I'm just not used to little paragraphs so I apologize. Thank you! ~Me**

Alliances

 _ **SleuthClan**_

 _ **A well-Hidden secret, This Clan has everything revolving around mating… But no other Clan knows… Except for the names; ShadowClan replacement**_

 _ **(Main Story Clan)**_

 **Leader**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black Tom; Loves to rape she-cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **Apprentice - RapePaw**

 **Deputy**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted She-Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Medicine Cat**

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/submits easily

 **Apprentice – RamPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **HammerDick –** Brown Tabby Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar; Best mater in the Clan

 **Apprentice - CumPaw**

 **LustLick –** White She-Cat; Licks up leftover cum in Mating Clearing so gets pregnant with other cat's kits

 **TenderKiss –** Orange Tabby She-Cat; has longest heats that can last for Months; Loves to mate with HearthPool

 **ThrustCock –** Black Tom; Hardest Mater in Clan

 **Apprentice - RosePaw**

 **TinyPussy –** Stone-Gray She-Cat with bobbed tail; tightest pussy in Clan; Loves rape

 **Apprentice - RockPaw**

 **HugePenis –** Large Ginger Tom; Loves to mate with Deepstar; biggest dick in the Clan

 **WetCore –** Pale Blue She-Cat; gets wet easily; Seduces toms into mating with her

 **CloudFur – Muscular White** Tom; is most likely asked to attend Apprentice Training to do threesomes

 **Apprentice - FoxPaw**

 **PeachRose –** Fiery-and-White She-Cat; Kits love to mate with her; HugeKit's Sex Toy

 **EchoCum –** Silver Tabby She-Cat; Cums easily

 **LionFoot –** Golden Tabby Tom; Always mates or rapes kits disliking mating or unwilling to

 **Apprentices**

 **RapePaw –** Tortoiseshell Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar, Especially when the Clan is full

 **Rampaw –** Brown and Black Tom with fur sticking out at all ends; Adores fucking his mentor

 **CumPaw –** Cream and White She-Cat; Easily cums when it comes to her mentor

 **RosePaw –** The only cat in the Clans that has a rusty pelt; Silver Stripes, Right Leg and Tail; Second cat wanted to mate with after HearthCloud; Most submissive to anything

 **RockPaw –** Stone-Grey Tom; Loves having cats suck his rod; not easily hardened

 **FoxPaw –** Fox-Pelted Tom; Only likes to mate Toms but likes She-Cats raping him

 **Queens**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; Largekit's Sex Toy; Mother to LargeKit's Kits; HugeKit and FlameKit

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/Submits easily; Mothering RamPaw's unborn kits

 **PetalPaw –** Fiery-Pelted She-cat; Hates mating; Mothering LionFoot's unborn kits

 **SoftWish –** Pale Blue She-Cat with White Stripes; Adores sucking tom's rods; Mothering Rockpaw's Kits; LargeKit and DreamKit

 **Kits**

 **LargeKit –** Black Tom; Only 4 Moons and is biggest in the Nursery

 **HugeKit –** Black-and-Gray Tom; 3 Moons and is second largest **.**

 **FlameKit –** Gray She-Cat with Black splotches

 **Dreamkit –** Gray She-Cat with Pale Blue paws and stripes

 **Elders**

 **Grassheart –** White Tom; HatesMating

 **Toys**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black tom; Loves to rape She-Cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Dune –** Sandy She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; ThrustCock's Toy

 **Kestrel –** Sandy Red She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; HammerDick's Toy

 **Reed** – Sandy Tabby Tom; Former FishClanner; Loves to secretly mate Kestrel and Dune unwillingly

 **Cumsplat –** White Tom with Cream patches; Loves to have dicks up his ass

 _ **FishClan**_

 _ **The only Clan that revolves around swimming and everything Water; RiverClan replacement**_

 **Leader**

 **SalmonStar –** Very Pale Orange Tabby Tom, 1 Life Left

 **Deputy**

 **TroutTail –** She-Cat with White with Black Splotches, Had an unusual whip-thin-ended and always Glossy Tail.

 **Medicine Cat**

 **SwampFlower –** Brown Tabby She-Cat

 **Apprentice – ShiverPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms and She-Cats without Kits)**

 **Lakeshine –** A Dark Blue She-Cat with a Silver-Tipped Muzzle

 **FernSplash –** Tortoiseshell She-Cat with White Paws

 **Apprentice - TwigPaw**

 **RiverRipple –** A full-white She-Cat with a Blue Patch around her Left eye.

 **Cattail –** Dusky Brown Tom; Former kittypet

 **SplashPelt –** Black Tabby Tom with Gray Stripes

 **Apprentice - ShinePaw**

 **WebFur –** Black-and-White Tom

 **Apprentice - LogPaw**

 **MudFoot –** Bramble-Brown Long-Furred Tom

 **Apprentices**

 **(More than six moons old, in training to become Warriors)**

 **ShiverPaw –** Full Black Tom

 **ShinePaw –** Golden Cream She-Cat

 **TwigPaw –** Brown Tabby She-Cat with a White Tail

 **LogPaw –** Ginger Tom

 **Queens**

 **(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **MossStorm –** Pale Blue She-Cat; Father of SalmonStar's Kits; **Thornkit –** Orange Tabby Tom; **ToadKit –** Cream Tom; **WetKit –** Pale Blue She-Cat

 **Elders**

 **(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)**

 **MissingEye –** Full-white She-Cat with a missing eye; Former prettiest in the Clan


	2. The First Lesson

**Hullo! Deepstar911 Here. Please leave a review in the comments, and tell me in messages or comments if you want to have any Cats in FishClan or Sleuthclan! The Chapters are long and sorry for that, I'm just not used to little paragraphs so I apologize. Thank you! ~Me**

Alliances

 _ **SleuthClan**_

 _ **A well-Hidden secret, This Clan has everything revolving around mating… But no other Clan knows… Except for the names; ShadowClan replacement**_

 _ **(Main Story Clan)**_

 **Leader**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black Tom; Loves to rape she-cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **Apprentice - RapePaw**

 **Deputy**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted She-Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Medicine Cat**

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/submits easily

 **Apprentice – RamPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **HammerDick –** Brown Tabby Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar; Best mater in the Clan

 **Apprentice - CumPaw**

 **LustLick –** White She-Cat; Licks up leftover cum in Mating Clearing so gets pregnant with other cat's kits

 **TenderKiss –** Orange Tabby She-Cat; has longest heats that can last for Months; Loves to mate with HearthPool

 **ThrustCock –** Black Tom; Hardest Mater in Clan

 **Apprentice - RosePaw**

 **TinyPussy –** Stone-Gray She-Cat with bobbed tail; tightest pussy in Clan; Loves rape

 **Apprentice - RockPaw**

 **HugePenis –** Large Ginger Tom; Loves to mate with Deepstar; biggest dick in the Clan

 **WetCore –** Pale Blue She-Cat; gets wet easily; Seduces toms into mating with her

 **CloudFur – Muscular White** Tom; is most likely asked to attend Apprentice Training to do threesomes

 **Apprentice - FoxPaw**

 **PeachRose –** Fiery-and-White She-Cat; Kits love to mate with her; HugeKit's Sex Toy

 **EchoCum –** Silver Tabby She-Cat; Cums easily

 **LionFoot –** Golden Tabby Tom; Always mates or rapes kits disliking mating or unwilling to

 **Apprentices**

 **RapePaw –** Tortoiseshell Tom; Loves to rape Deepstar, Especially when the Clan is full

 **Rampaw –** Brown and Black Tom with fur sticking out at all ends; Adores fucking his mentor

 **CumPaw –** Cream and White She-Cat; Easily cums when it comes to her mentor

 **RosePaw –** The only cat in the Clans that has a rusty pelt; Silver Stripes, Right Leg and Tail; Second cat wanted to mate with after HearthCloud; Most submissive to anything

 **RockPaw –** Stone-Grey Tom; Loves having cats suck his rod; not easily hardened

 **FoxPaw –** Fox-Pelted Tom; Only likes to mate Toms but likes She-Cats raping him

 **Queens**

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; Largekit's Sex Toy; Mother to LargeKit's Kits; HugeKit and FlameKit

 **LittlePussy –** White She-Cat; Cums/Submits easily; Mothering RamPaw's unborn kits

 **PetalPaw –** Fiery-Pelted She-cat; Hates mating; Mothering LionFoot's unborn kits

 **SoftWish –** Pale Blue She-Cat with White Stripes; Adores sucking tom's rods; Mothering Rockpaw's Kits; LargeKit and DreamKit

 **Kits**

 **LargeKit –** Black Tom; Only 4 Moons and is biggest in the Nursery

 **HugeKit –** Black-and-Gray Tom; 3 Moons and is second largest **.**

 **FlameKit –** Gray She-Cat with Black splotches

 **Dreamkit –** Gray She-Cat with Pale Blue paws and stripes

 **Elders**

 **Grassheart –** White Tom; HatesMating

 **Toys**

 **Deepstar –** Full-Black tom; Loves to rape She-Cats deep; Adores Toms fucking him; RapePaw's Sex Slave

 **HearthPool –** Dark Grey Tabby She-Cat; Most wanted Cat to mate with; secretly loves pain; LargeKit's Sex Toy

 **Dune –** Sandy She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; ThrustCock's Toy

 **Kestrel –** Sandy Red She-Cat; Former FishClanner; Hates mating; HammerDick's Toy

 **Reed** – Sandy Tabby Tom; Former FishClanner; Loves to secretly mate Kestrel and Dune unwillingly

 **Cumsplat –** White Tom with Cream patches; Loves to have dicks up his ass

 _ **FishClan**_

 _ **The only Clan that revolves around swimming and everything Water; RiverClan replacement**_

 **Leader**

 **SalmonStar –** Very Pale Orange Tabby Tom, 1 Life Left

 **Deputy**

 **TroutTail –** She-Cat with White with Black Splotches, Had an unusual whip-thin-ended and always Glossy Tail.

 **Medicine Cat**

 **SwampFlower –** Brown Tabby She-Cat

 **Apprentice – ShiverPaw**

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms and She-Cats without Kits)**

 **Lakeshine –** A Dark Blue She-Cat with a Silver-Tipped Muzzle

 **FernSplash –** Tortoiseshell She-Cat with White Paws

 **Apprentice - TwigPaw**

 **RiverRipple –** A full-white She-Cat with a Blue Patch around her Left eye.

 **Cattail –** Dusky Brown Tom; Former kittypet

 **SplashPelt –** Black Tabby Tom with Gray Stripes

 **Apprentice - ShinePaw**

 **WebFur –** Black-and-White Tom

 **Apprentice - LogPaw**

 **MudFoot –** Bramble-Brown Long-Furred Tom

 **Apprentices**

 **(More than six moons old, in training to become Warriors)**

 **ShiverPaw –** Full Black Tom

 **ShinePaw –** Golden Cream She-Cat

 **TwigPaw –** Brown Tabby She-Cat with a White Tail

 **LogPaw –** Ginger Tom

 **Queens**

 **(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **MossStorm –** Pale Blue She-Cat; Father of SalmonStar's Kits; **Thornkit –** Orange Tabby Tom; **ToadKit –** Cream Tom; **WetKit –** Pale Blue She-Cat

 **Elders**

 **(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)**

 **MissingEye –** Full-white She-Cat with a missing eye; Former prettiest in the Clan


End file.
